Team 7's CATastrophe
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: Kakashi asks Naruto to transform into a cat. But since naruto still acts like a human Kakashi uses a jutsu to make him forget he is human but when training is over he can't change back.Team 7's new mission is to find him. Team 8 and 10 join in to help.
1. Trouble

I don't own Naruto!

During training for the next chuunin exam, Kakashi asks Naruto to transform into a cat. But since naruto still acts like a human Kakashi uses a jutsu to make him forget he is human...but when training is over he can't change back. After many tries to get Naruto back he gets lost. Team 7's new mission is to find him. Team 8 and 10 join in for the search of there blond friend before a total catastrophe happens. **Enjoy and Please review!**

* * *

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!", Naruto and Sakura yell together at their teacher.

"Sorry, sorry. I had to help a cat out of tree.", the jounin said with a smile sowing from under is mask.

"Yea right you LIAR!", the two yelled again. On the sidelines of the scene Sasuke's back leaned against te rail of the bridge, watching his teammates with a bored face. After getting the two to calm down, they headed over to the training grounds.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Alright today you'll learn how to transform properly use the _Transformation no Jutsu_.", Kakashi said lazily.

"But sensei we already know that jutsu.", Sakura whined.

"You guys only know the _jutsu _not _how_to use it.", Kakashi said before another protest could be heard.

"I don't get.", Naruto said dumbly.

"Shut up Naruto!", Sakura yelled, punching the blond hard on his head. Kakashi sighed while Sasuke just sat there, with the 'This-is-so-not-worth-my-time' look.

"Some mission will require you to be someone else. Someone like a feudal lord or even an object. And while being another, to make others believe you are what you appear to be you must act like that someone or something. You guys only know the jutsu. You now must learn how act while being under the jutsu.", Kakashi explained, after Sakura was done beating Naruto up.

"Oh I get it.", Naruto said before Sakura through another punch at him.

"Since you get it Naruto. I want you deminstrait for us. Transform into a cat, please." Naruto stood up, creating different hand sighs then in a poof of smoke a blond cat appeared.

"Aww how cute.", Sakura squeeled, picking up the small cat.

"Good, now let us see if he can stay in character." Kakashi pulled out a bowl and a pair of chopsticks out of nowhere and set it near the cat. The blond furred cat sniffed the bowl then grabbed the chopsticks with his paws and begen to eat. Kakashhi picked up the now wet cat. "See what I mean. If you can't stay in character while inder the jutsu you would be found out too fast. Which might be at the cost of our life." Kakashi then made a few hand sighs.

"_Ninja art- Temporary Memory lose no Jutsu_!" Naruto glowed red for a second.

"Meow, meow.", the cat whined.

"If necessary use that jutsu. You'll forget ever being human for a short.", Kakashi said, still holding the meowing cat.

"Sensei when will the jutsu wear off?", Sasuke said, finally speaking.

"Long enough so you can-OW!", Kakashi let go of Naruto, waving his hand that was now bleeding to numb the pain. Naruto, now free, ran off.

"Naruto!", both Sakura and Sasuke called out chasing after the small cat.

"Maybe using Naruto was a bad idea.", Kakashi muttered to himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Naruto, Naruto!", Sakura yells, walking around the training grounds.

"Hey loser!", Sasuke calls out, looking in the bushes.

"Hey Sasuke if Naruto forgot he is human. I don't think he would come if you call him a loser.", Sakura points out.

"Hn, maybe.", he mutters.

_**Inner Sakura: CHA He admits I was right! He thinks I'm smart Yeah!**_

"Sakura look- ", Sasuke trailed off when Sakura crashed into a tree.

"Ow, of look there. Sasuke get him!", sakura shouts while rubbing her head, pointing to a yellow flash moving a away from the tree she bumped into. Sasuke dashed towards it but missed when it ran up a tree, and he crashed into the tree.

"Sasuke!" Sakura rushes over to the fallen advanger. "Are you ok?"

"Hn." Sasuke gets up before she can hug him. "You stay right here. If he fall catch him got." Before Sakura sould ask why he was already walking up the tree. Up high in tree, on a thin branch, Naruto sat while staring the two ninjas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So Naruto ran off?"

"Yes."

"And he thinks he is a cat?"

"Yes."

"The Uchiha and Sakura are looking for him right now?"

"Yes."

"If anything bad happens to him, is it your fault?"

"Er...yes..."

"Kakashi."

"Yes lady Hokage?"

"FIND HIM!", Tsunade yells.

"YES!", Kakashi runs out the door before a chair is thrown his way.


	2. Cat or?

**A/N-First I'm very for wasting your time to read an author's note but to answerkuroyuri's review I never read Ichihara doujinshi before. The reason why Kakashi was the one to "change" Naruto because I wanted him to look like an idiot (I don't really like Kakashi). I loves cats and their were more fics with Naruto as a fox then a cat, so that's why Naruto is now a cat. When I read Ichihara doujinshi afterwords, I saw how my fic and it was like. So I decided that you guys/gals choose if naruto chould stay a cat or become something else (fox, dog, bird, fish...baby dragon, you choose)**


	3. Guests

I don't own Naruto and didn't use _Ichihara doujinshi_

Cat won! Fox came in second, so close. Naruto will stay a cat, and so I don't have to renaming the fic _FOXastrophe,_ which is not a word.

During training for the next chuunin exam, Kakashi asks Naruto to transform into a cat. But since Naruto still acts like a human Kakashi uses a jutsu to make him forget he is human...but when training is over he can't change back. After many tries to get Naruto back he gets lost. Team 7's new mission is to find him. Team 8 and 10 join in for the search of there blond friend before a total catastrophe happens. The others parings will be a surprise as the plot goes on. **Enjoy and Please review!**

* * *

"So....Naruto is a cat? Is it really a good idea team 8 helps to find that runt?", Kiba asked patted Akamaru's head. "Akamaru doesn't like cats.", the dog lover stated bluntly. Taking a deep breathe, Tsunade sighed. After hearing Naruto was stuck as feline, she was and still is mad.

"Your team can find him easily with your nose and Hyuuga's eyes.", Tsunade replied.

"Ok so why is team 10 here?", Ino spoke for her lazy team members.

"Because I'm gonna slit you guys into teams of two for now. Uchiha and Sakura are looking in the forest. You and Kiba will go and look around the center of the village. Choji and Shino can go search near the back gates. Hinata and Shikamaru will search around the west wall.", Tsunade explained, while trying to find some hidden sake. "Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now go."

"Yes!", the teams replied as they began to leave.

"Oh and we will have guests from Suna, coming in around late noon so find him before then.", Tsunade said before they all left.

**~-~-~-~0~-~-~-~**

"Sasuke!", Sakura yelled as the Uchiha fell to the ground. Sasuke layed on the earth, clutching onto Naruto, trying to keep him safe. Sakura ran over to him, holding as if he were dead.

"Oh Sasuke are you ok?"

"Yeah, now let go of me.", the Uchiha muttered bitterly. Sasuke looked down at the cat to see it's crystal blue eyes looking into his dark ones. "Naruto", he whispered softly to the cat, holding it closer but not too tightly.

"Sasuke?", the pink banshee said, trying to get his attention.

"What Sakura."

"Lets go on a date.

"No.", Sasuke stated flatly. "Lets go."

"Ok, let me hold him.", Sakura said, reaching for the cat only to have it wiggle out Sasuke's arms and ran away...again.

"Sakura!", Sasuke glared at the girl before dashing off to find him again.

**~-~-~-~0~-~-~-~**

"Hey Hinata."

"Ye..yes shika?"

"Did the fifth even tells what Naruto looks like?"

"N.....now th..that yo..u mention it, no.", Hinata stuttered out, looking around.

"How troublesome.", Shikamaru muttered.

"Naruto!", Hinata and Shikamaru truned around to see a yellow cat and Sasuke running toward them. The yellow cat jumped into Hinata's arms and forcing her to fall backwards. Sasuke ran over to the due, panting from running for so long.

"Hinata don't you dare let that cat go!", Sasuke said in a 'I-kill-you-if' voice. The poor Hyuuga only nodded, holding the fuzzy yellow ball tighter. Shikamaru just shock his head and sighed.

"So this is what he looks like. Well lets go, mission over.", the lazy boy muttered, walking off.

"Wait! sh...shika!", Hinata squeeked out.

"Hinata!", Sasuke voice stole back her attention.

"Yes?"

"Carefully give me Naruto."

"O..ok.", Sasuke gentle took the cat from Hinata, holding it tightly.

"Thanks.", he muttered, walking offand leaving her alone.

**~-~-~-~0~-~-~-~**

"Now where did they go?", Sakura muttered to her self.

**_Inner Sakura: Stupid Naruto! If I was turned into a cat I wouldn't run a away. Sasuke would be holding me and petting me! Not him. Cha!_**

"Sakura?"

"Huh?", Sakura looked around to find who called out her name. Kakashi walked over to the girl. "Sensei? Did you find Naruto? Where is Sasuke", she asked.

"That's what I was gonna ask you. Well team 8 and 10 are helping so hopeful they will find him."

"Oh, ok."

"But we got to find him before noon."

"Huh, why sensei?"

"Guests from Suna are coming, can't have them see leaf ninjas looking for a cat. Now lets go help find."

"Ok sensei.", Sakura said as the two searched for the cat.

**~-~-~-~0~-~-~-~**

Sighing, Sasuke walked through the village, heading toward the Hokage tower. The sun was getting higher and higher, in the sky. The Uchiha sat down on a bench, tired from the long morning. Naruto had fallen asleep soon after he took him from the shy hyuuga.

"Naurto...", Sasuke whispered while petting the cat's head gentle. The yellow fur ball soon stared to pur softly, nuzzling against his head. Sasuke for once smiled at the little cat, stroking it's soft fur. "I can't wait to get you back...yet having you like this...it isn't so bad.", the cat looked up at him, turning it's head to the side before licking Sasuke's cheek.

* * *

I know, it sucked, sorry.

To be continued...


	4. Meow

I don't own Naruto and didn't use _Ichihara doujinshi_

During training for the next chuunin exam, Kakashi asks Naruto to transform into a cat. But since Naruto still acts like a human Kakashi uses a jutsu to make him forget he is human...but when training is over he can't change back. After many tries to get Naruto back he gets lost. Team 7's new mission is to find him. Team 8 and 10 join in for the search of there blond friend before a total catastrophe happens. The others parings will be a surprise as the plot goes on. **Enjoy and Please review!**

* * *

"So....they left here?", the fan user asked, with a confused look. Kankuro held out his hand to the fallen girl in front of them. Hinata blushed as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Kinda.", Hinata muttered." Where is Gaara-san?"

"Oh he wanted to go see that blond idiot before the meeting.", Temari explained.

"I...it's noon y, y...you guys a...a..are here.", Realization hit Hinata in the head. The Suna guests were in Konoha! _Oh no, I hope Sasuke got Naruto-kun to Hokage-sama. _Hinata prayed he was a human.

"Why did he take the cat from you anyway?", Kankuro asked, getting back her attention.

"Ano...."

****

~-~-~-~0~-~-~-~

Kakashi and Sakura ran too the Hokage tower when they got word The guest arrived early. Inside Tsunade's office were Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino. Kakashi sighed as they entered the room.

"It's noon, Sasuke and Hinata aren't here and all of you guys are empty handed, why?." Tsunade asked.

"Sasuke took Naruto form Hinata. I don't no where he went off to, I thought he would come back here.", Shikamaru exlained.

"It's fast noon now but Naruto is still missing. I want you six two keep looking but don't let the villagers or guests find out what you all are doing. It be humiliating for others to know about this. Now go find him and bring him back here!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

****

~-~-~-~0~-~-~-~

After everyone left Kakashi was alone with Tsunade. Sighing she reached into her sleeve to pull out a bottle of sake. Taking a long sip of it before explaining what his mission was.

"Since our guests have been here before but only once I want you to be their guild."

"Is that all Hokage-sama?"

"Make sure they don't find out about this, got it!", Tsunade gave him a deadly look as she spoke. "You are dismissed"

****

~-~-~-~0~-~-~-~

Naruto's Mind

__

"where…where am I?", I can't see anything, not even my hands.

****

So you forget eh brat?

__

"Who said that?", a cage with large gates comes into view. I can see evil eyes staring at me.

****

"What luck that fool missed up those two jutsus."

__

"Jutsus? What do you mean. who are you and where am I?" the voice doesn't reply and I feel myself being pulled toward a light…

****

~-~-~-~0~-~-~-~

Sasuke stroked the cat's fur as it slept in his. Naruto soon began to stir under his touch. Lifting his head from it's paws, Naruto's blue eyes stared into Sasuke dark ones. Feeling his stomach growl he looked up into the sky, realizing it was late. Hearing Naruto's growl as well he stood up.

"I guess we should go get something to eat before I take you to the Hokage." he said to the fur ball snuggled in his arms. "Might as well enjoy this while it lasts." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Enjoy what?", Sasuke's grip tighten at the newcomer's voice. Turning to the side he saw Gaara standing next to him, staring at Naruto. Taking a step back Sasuke glared at the sand user. _What the hell, how he get so close to me._

"What do you want?", Sasuke said, trying to hide the hate from his voice.

"You're Naruto teammate, right?", the sand user stated with an indifferent face.

"Hn"

"Where is he?"

"Don't know don't care, I'm not his keeper.", Sasuke as he walked past him.

"That cat seems familiar.", Gaara's statement stopped Sasuke dead in his tracks.

"So it's familiar.", Sasuke said over his shoulder.

"Cat's don't have chakra so strong..."Gaara muttered staring at the Uchiha. Suddenly Naruto began to move, struggling in Sasuke's arms. Naruto jumped out of the Uchiha's arms and into the Gaara's, surprising him. Blinking many times before staring at the yellow fur ball. _My sand didn't stop? What is this thing?_

"Give him back!", Sasuke demanded, turning around to face the sand user.

"Is it yours?", Gaara asked, still looking into the cat's eyes. _So familiar..._

"Yes now give him....", Sasuke's sentence was cut off when other Suna ninjas appeared. They both turned their attention to two the newcomsers. Temari and Kankuro walked up two them.

"Told ya it would be easy to find him" Kankuro said to his sister, ignore the other two.

"That's only casue they two were fighting in the middle of the street." she replyed, ignore the two also.

"What's going on here anyway?", they both said, switching their attention the boys. Pure silence was the only sound that was heard until Naruto started to meow and lick Gaara's fingers. Temari stared at the fur ball that was so bold to let Gaara hold him.

"Ne Gaara....why do you have a cat?", his sister asked.

"It's not his.", the Uchiha interrupted Gaara before he could speak. "Now give him give back to me!"

* * *

After watching Fuchagi( they are so cute) I got inspired to update. To those who want to know how Naruto looks like now, check out Story of a Kitten (Fuchagi vol.100), Naruto looks that cat but more yellow, SO CUTE!

To be continued...


End file.
